section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Corde
Captain Alexander William Corde is the leader of the 8th Armored Infantry Division's 1st Recon Platoon and the main protagonist of the Section 8 game series. Biography Born in Washington, on the Eastern Atlantic Coast Federal District of Earth, Corde is the eldest grandson of the famed general Dean Corde. Young Alexander Corde declined an opportunity to attend the USIF Academy on Promixa Centauri, instead choosing to enlist in the Armored Infanty. Here he volunteered for the most dangerous assignment: Armored Infantry Reconnaissance. He completed his training and graduated with the 197th class, being assigned to his grandfather's old outfit- the 8th Armored Infantry as part of the 1st Recon Platoon. He is first introduced in the "Finish" trailer describing that the In-Flight Stimulants do nothing more than make him see visions of his past, ones which he tries to forget and ultimately make him more restless than he was before. The first vision Corde has is of him sitting at a table with his family on one of his birthdays as a child; Corde's age is approximately seven in this vision, because there is seven candles on his cake. {C}{C Corde's thoughts then flash to another memory of him running or riding a bike down a path saying "This is my favorite part-- it makes me feel like a kid again." Despite these seemingly unstable thoughts which could possibly heighten Corde's aggression, he is known for his calm, focused demeanor before being dropped into a raging battle. Involvement Corde served with distinction in the Outer Rim War, rising quickly in the ranks through merit alone. In the course of a few weeks, the span of the Outer Rim War, Private Corde was promoted to Sergeant Corde, and finally Lieutenant Corde. In the battle against rogue general Soren on the planet Atlas, Lieutenant Corde killed Soren in close quarters combat, breaking the back of the Arm of Orion's leadership and overall war effort. An unknown time after the climactic battle on Atlas, Corde once again rises through the ranks, returning in Section 8's sequel, Section 8: Prejudice, as Captain Corde. This time, Captain Corde and the 8th Armored Division are being deployed to battle the Arm of Orion once again. Personality There is currently no evidence to determine Corde's personality or psychological state. However, his calm demeanor before burning in and prowess during battle suggest a seasoned soldier or a person controlled by the in-flight stims administered prior to burning in. Corde does not appear to be a battle-hardened veteran, thus it may be that the stims may at least contribute to his focused mental state. Notably, the "Section 8 Field Manual" (the game's instruction booklet) mentions Corde volunteering for a position in the 8th Armored Infantry, perhaps in an effort to emulate his grandfather's military record as a highly distinguished member of Section 8. Trivia *Based on his actions in various cutscenes in the original Section 8 and Section 8: Prejudice, it has been shown that Alex Corde is an expert knife fighter. Citations "The Arm started this war, but Section 8 is going to finish it" *Section 8 Field Manual page 35. Category:Characters Category:USIF